User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 797 Prediction
Title: The Final Farewell Cover: "Bartolomeo and a rooster attempting to fly" Rebecca: I can't believe it...there's so much I wanted to say to Lucy! Attendant: You are the princess of Dressrosa and you need to get ready for coronation! We don't have time to mess with pirates! Rebecca: But- Viola: Rebecca. She's right. But you know, Luffy has never been one for impromptu departures... Suddenly, a voice cries out "Rebay!" Rebecca: Huh? "Rebac!" Rebecca suddenly realizes what is being said and who is saying it. "REBECCAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Luffy is ascending the plateaus towards the Royal Palace, and in astonishment Rebecca sees him. Rebecca: LUCY!! Rebecca leaps out of her chair, shocking her attendants, and runs out of the palace as fast as her dress will let her. Luffy: REBECCA! Rebecca: LUCY! Luffy leaps up and embraces Rebecca, and Rebecca begins crying again. Rebecca: I-I thought- Luffy: Shishi! I'd never leave without speaking to all my friends! Rebecca: So...I guess this is good- Luffy: No, this isn't goodbye! I'm gonna see you again, Rebecca, and you know it! Suddenly, a shadowy figure looms over them. Issho: I hate to interrupt this tender moment here, but fate has brought me here... Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, Law, and Bellamy follow Bartolomeo as they run away from the Marines, with Bartolomeo leading them into the city. Usopp: THEY'RE GAINING ON US!!! Bartolomeo: Keep running, Straw Hats! I will handle this! Barrier! As he runs, Bartolomeo creates a barrier behind him spanning the entire width of the street. Unable to see it until it's too late, the Marines run smack into it. Bartolomeo: Hahahaha, suckers! Barrier Crash! The barrier moves away from him, dragging all the collapsed Marines with it. Usopp: Whew! That was close! Bartolomeo: We're halfway there! Franky: I hope Luffy hasn't gotten into trouble... Law: Incoming Marines to the right! The Straw Hats turn around to see another horde of Marines coming for them. Before they prepare to confront them, the Marines are suddenly met with a blade. Cavendish: Keep going! I'll take care of them! Cavendish rushes toward the Marines, keeping them occupied with his blade. However, there are simply too many Marines, and some manage to get past him and continue chasing after the Straw Hats. Meanwhile at the Marine camp, the Den Den Mushi is off the hook as Maynard picks it up. Marine: Vice Admiral! The Straw Hats are halfway to the port, and they have allies helping them! We're being overwhelmed! Maynard: Keep up your chase! We will come and assist you shortly! He clicks off the Den Den Mushi. Maynard: The Straw Hats are probably still injured! Let's catch them and beat them into the ground, Bastille! Bastille: Mmm? All right. Tsuru: I trust everything is going smoothly? Maynard: Of cou-ourse, Vice Admiral! (swooning sweetly for effect) Bastille: Let's go! We go back to the Royal Palace. Luffy: You! The gambling dude! Rebecca: What are you doing, Admiral?? Issho: What fate decrees! Issho pulls out his sword and activates a small field of gravity right onto Luffy, pinning him down to the ground. Rebecca: No! Stop! Luffy: Get outta the way, Rebecca! I'll kick his ass-uh! A horde of Marines has reached the palace, and they form around Issho. Issho: Straw Hat Luffy has been taken care of here. Proceed to the palace and arrest every criminal you find. The Marines gladly follow his orders and rush toward the palace. Rebecca: Stop! You have no permission to go here- Issho: I take all responsibility for my men's actions. Luffy: AAAAHHHHHH! Meanwhile, the remaining gladiators sit and mill around with the citizens inside the palace when they suddenly hear a thundering noise. Boo: MARINES INCOMING!!! The citizens get scared looks on their faces and some scream and run. The Marines throw open the doors. Marine: Good citizens, stand down. We are here only for the criminals granted safe haven here! Abdullah: ATTACK! The Marines pour into the palace, but they are soon met head-on by the gladiators. The citizens run and duck for cover. Ideo: This'll keep us from getting rusty! *blows several Marines away with an explosive punch* Chinjao: HAAAA! *slams his head down on the ground, creating two shockwaves going in different directions* It's pure chaos in the palace room as more and more Marines are defeated by the gladiators. Boo: Guys! Luffy's outside, and he's being pinned down by the Admiral! Chinjao: Let's not waste time! Rescue Straw Hat Luffy! Marine: No-AAAAAAHHH! Ideo unleashes another explosive punch, blowing a hole in the wall and enabling the gladiators to leave the palace. Citizen 1: Did they say Straw Hat Luffy was in danger?? Citizen 2: I think so... Meanwhile, Riku is standing on an upper level with royal attire on. He hears the chaos below clearly. Riku: What the hell is going on down there?! Elizabello: We had best find out... Outside, Issho uses his powers to raise Luffy up, still in a state of suspension. Issho: You will come with me, and we will see if we can find your friends. Rebecca: No! I won't stand for this! With no weapon in hand, Rebecca aims a punch at Issho, but it lands on him harmlessly. Issho: I will not harm the crown princess of Dressrosa...get out of my way! Rebecca: No! I won't! Issho: Eh? As all this is going on, a thunderous sound is coming from the palace. Here come the gladiators, ready to rescue Luffy. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats and co. continue running through the streets, being chased by Marines that only grow in number as time goes on. Bartolomeo: Come on...almost there... They come to a four-way intersection, and Bartolomeo tries to remember which way to go. Suddenly, Marines come pouring in from all sides. They're surrounded! To even greater astonishment, Bastille emerges on the left side and Maynard on the right. Maynard: You thought you could escape us? Your luck isn't that good! Get them! The Marines converge onto the square, and the Straw Hats gear up to defend themselves. Maynard makes a beeline towards Law, easily blowing through Bellamy. Suddenly, he is countered by Suleiman! Maynard: How dare- Suddenly, Bastille comes in, aiming his sword at Suleiman. However, he is countered by Sai. Sai: We wouldn't let you get captured this easily! Baby 5: That's right, dear! Baby 5 uses Revolver Leg to blow away more Marines Law: Baby 5??!! Sai: Don't worry! She's on our side now! Baby 5: I'm a lot more than that... Sai: Focus! Bastille: You will not- Bastille swings his big sword at Sai, but is countered by Baby 5's Espada Girl. Sai: Bujaogen! Sai kicks Bastille straight in the mask, causing it to crack and sending Bastille flying. Maynard: Insolent crimin-AHHHH! Before he can react, Maynard is grabbed at the collar by Hajrudin, and taken up to face level. Hajrudin: You're even uglier up close. Maynard: Put me down!!! Suddenly, Maynard's eyes travel to a shadowy figure approaching from Hajrudin's shoulder. It's none other than Bartolomeo, gleefully bloodthirsty. Maynard: No...you... AAAAAHHHH! The Straw Hats look to find the source of the scream. Bartolomeo: Let's go! Sai: We'll take care of the rest! Don't look back! Straw Hats and co. resume running, and we get a glimpse of Maynard's bloodied body lying in the street. Meanwhile, the gladiators at the palace rush toward Issho. Issho: I am more than a match for you! Swiftly, Issho pulls out his sword to clash against the gladiators, all the while keeping Luffy suspended in midair. Chinjao: Let Straw Hat go! The gladiators continue pressing, but Issho will not give up ground. Suddenly, another cacophany comes from inside of the palace. It's the citizens! Gatz: I came when I heard what was happening! Lucy saved all of us, so it's our turn to repay him! Issho breaks into a sweat. Issho: I cannot harm innocent civilians! Have I bit off more than I can chew? Riku: THAT IS ENOUGH, ADMIRAL! Riku comes rushing forward and slashes at Issho with his blunted sword. He manages to knock Issho's die off his person, and it rolls, coming up a one. Issho and all the gladiators cease their battle, and Issho picks up the die. Issho: A one. I guess I should have reached the conclusion already. Straw Hat is protected here. Issho sheathes his sword and lets Luffy fall onto the ground. Issho: I have never come across someone with such luck. Today, you are protected here. But make no mistake, Straw Hat Luffy. You will be in danger here tomorrow, or anywhere else you choose to go. Justice is blind, and it will follow you...no matter what. Issho begins walking away. Luffy sits up, breathing heavily. Riku: Are you all right? Luffy: Yeah...I had better go...but before that, I have one last thing to say. *points to Rebecca* I'LL SEE YOU...AS THE PIRATE KING! Rebecca: Yes! *Rebecca begins to choke up* Luffy: Shishi! Don't cry! You're the princess after all! With that, Luffy bounds down the plateau to the cheers of all the gladiators and citizens. Meanwhile, the others have reached the underground harbor, and are getting onboard a ship. Franky: Has anyone seen Luffy? Law: Oh no... Luffy: I'M COMING! To everyone's shock, Luffy leaps headfirst through the hole Doflamingo made, straight towards the ship. He lands headfirst on the deck. Bartolomeo: Luffy-senpai is back! LET'S SET SAIL! Category:Blog posts